savemikufandomcom-20200213-history
Case11 Mis-translation
This is the page for collecting information related to (Mis-translation) case. The name of the group or person who is asking to delete videos is . （このページは、"誤訳””に関する情報をまとめるページです。） Case11 Mis-translation FairUse This page is under construction. (このページは現在作成中です。) ---- From Summary: (under construction) Please check and improve English. During the investigation, it was started to find that translation of video from Japanese to English may have problems. It was found that relatively large amount of mis-translation may be occurring. Some awful translation were occurred　according to other site, user and Producer. English translator changed the meaning of lyric during the mis-translation. They only translated one sentence each time;but, did not fit the meaning of entire lyric enough. According to Japanese Producer and translator, it is very important to think several sentences (phrase) since the meaning of Japanese word can be sometime taken by several meaning within 'several sentences (phrase)'. There are comment that when Enｇlish user learned simple conversation of Japanese, English user thought they already learned enough, then they started to translate, and then awful mis-translation may happen. Japanese translator is also telling that since lyric is poet, it is relatively difficult to translate, compair to normal Japanese. They are also telling that if a English translator can not write Japanese (by hand writing), it is not proper level to do translation of lyric. Sometime, English translator may using automatic translation by using computer, such as Google translation. Several Japanese translators asked for the improvement/correction of words in the translated video site in YouTube. However, several English user may ignored. Then, we started to investigate if mysterious deletion may be initially targeted to unwanted or bad translation also. According to some Japanese translator of lyric, if an English user started to understand Japanese, the English user become happy. Then, an English user try to do translation from Japanese video even language level is not enough. If the translation is used in English video even bad translation, the translator become happy. Then, if international fan like the video music, translator may think it is OK. English translator continue to translate lyric of other songs without negative feedback of bad translation. It was also reported that in the case of Fansub of animation, native Japanese and English speaker are double checking for translation. Then, the quality of translation maybe relatively high. It was started to discovered that original Producer of the video may have right to change the unwanted translation of lyric. However, many English translated video may not have permission for translation. Thus, it may better to make the way of contact with Original Producer and translator. Most/Many of the English translated video was uploaded without permission (or without contact ) from Original Producers. It seems no significant contact to Original Producer yet at the time of translation and re-uploading. Thus, we needed to change the direction of Save Miku Project to fit the opinion of original Producer. We change the direction to investigate first instead of asking to recover video. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- 削除されてしまったミクさんたち - Cases of the deleted videoEditEditEdit The accout of xxxxx was delated. ---- How to determine mis-translation. Some example of mis-mis-translation. 17-716 海外の一般的な誤訳の例と、何をもって「誤訳」と判断するか、 ---- Following videos are mentioned for mis-translation. Account: xxKMSakura TheKMSakura 2011年03月22日 「巡音ルカ：紅一葉」への海外の反応 http://afiguchi.seesaa.net/article/191974628.html VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka - 紅一葉 (HD and Lyrics) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSz4RItx3xs Comments http://www.youtube.com/all_comments?v=OSz4RItx3xs http://megalodon.jp/2012-0518-0730-58/www.youtube.com/all_comments?v=OSz4RItx3xs Uploaded by anaraquelk2 on Nov 14, 2009 ♪♫STEREO♫♪ ► ■ Song: 紅一葉 (Akahitoha/A Red Leaf) ■ Lyrics/Composer/Arranger: 黒うさP (Kurousa-P) ■ Translation: xxKMSakura ■ Vocal: 初音ミク & 巡音ルカ (Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka) ■ Illustration: ばず (Buzz) ■ With Romaji and English lyrics 動画タイトル Megurine Luka "紅一葉" Aka Hitoha with English and Romaji Sub 【ニコニコ動画】『巡音ルカ』紅一葉『オリジナル曲・PV付』 2011/3/22時点のデータ 再生数：62,270 高評価：496 低評価：4 支持率：99.2% コメント数：161 xxKMSakura 氏の翻訳です。 明らかに Google 翻訳を下敷きにしてますね。 ちなみに彼女は、ほかにも多数誤訳をまき散らしてます。特に動詞連体形を終止形と勘違いする、日本語初心者に共通の誤訳はひどすぎます。﻿ damesukekun in reply to kkyosuu (Show the comment) 9 months ago 77 Sorry but this xxKMSakura's English "translation" is totally mistaken - maybe a google translation. I contacted the author and re-translated this song. Watch this:﻿ watch?v=wOqgwfxUtoc damesukekun 10 months ago 171 この字幕はどこからかの引用ですかね。 他のsub付きもこんな感じの訳ですし。 "Advancing and dying isn't﻿ bad."これなんて自己解釈も良いとこ。しかもローマ字も間違ってるしw でも正確なsub動画もあったんですね。この動画こそ再生数が伸びて欲しいです・・・ kkyosuu in reply to damesukekun (Show the comment) 9 months ago 89 ---- =VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku - 紅一葉 (HD and Lyrics)= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7s43uhxT-w Uploaded by anaraquelk2 on Jul 24, 2009 ♪♫STEREO♫♪ ► ■ Song: 紅一葉 (Akahitoha/A Red Leaf) ■ Lyrics/Composer/Arranger: 黒うさP (Kurousa-P) ■ Translation: xxKMSakura ■ Vocal: 初音ミク (Hatsune Miku) ■ Illustration: ひこ (Noir) ■ With Romaji and English lyrics Top Comments *Luka's is more mature somehow, yet Miku's is innocent...x33 They're﻿ both really good. PopPrincesses 2 years ago 74 *Wow, it's so beautiful! Both﻿ Miku's and Luka's version is really nice. :) YocomRandomness13 2 years ago 7 ---- ---- ---- We are doing STUDY, Reserch and Investigation of mis-translation. 現在、誤訳に関する、学習、研究中及び　調査中です。誤訳を減らす勉強中です。 原詩 L1風に揺らいで　ひらり舞い散る L2君の肩ごしに紅一葉 L3ただ寄り添えば　わかりあえると L4悲しみは空に消えるだけ L5月明かり照らしてた　遠くの笛の音　御神楽太鼓 L6ありふれた幸せは　思えばこんなに素敵でした L7いつか話そう　出会えた喜び L8淡い愛しさ　知らずにいた L9風に揺らいで　ひらり舞い散る L10君の肩ごしに紅一葉 L11ただ寄り添えば　わかりあえると L12悲しみは空に消えるだけ L13穏やかに迫りくる　季節は朧げ　誘いし火影 L14躓いて迷いながら　進んでゆくのも悪くないよ L15今を漂い　願いよ届けと L16絶えた祈りを　重ねるだけ L17忘れられない　思い出がある L18君の肩ごし　桜紅葉 L19強く儚く　世界を埋めて　この愛を　永久に捧ぐ L20風に揺れて　ひらり舞い散れ L21今宵闇夜を　紅く染めて L22ただ寄り添って　抱かれていたい L23悲しみが　空に消えるまで xxKMSakura氏の英訳 L1 I am shaken by the wind that is fluttering about L2 Your shoulder holding a single red leaf L3 You will understand if you keep them close, L4 Sadness always disappears into the sky L5 Moonlight illuminates the drum's sound, a distant whistle L6 Common happiness is so nice, you thought L7 "Let's talk sometime" the joy that I came across L8 I did not know of such a faint love... L9 I am shaken by the wind that is fluttering about L10 Your shoulder holding a single red leaf L11 You will understand if you keep them close, L12 Sadness always disappears into the sky L13 I come and approach calmly I vaugely know the season inviting the light in L14 While being perplexed, I stumble Advancing and dying isn't bad L15 I am now drifting by, requesting a wish L16 The prayer that died out keeps repeating itself L17 There is an unforgettable memory L18 Your shoulder holding autumn cherry blossoms L19 Strongly holding the world together, I am dedicating this love L20 Shaking in the wind, I am being scattered L21 This evening is dyed a dark red color L22 I would like to be held close, L23 Until my sadness disappears into the sky 再対訳 L1私はそよぐ風に揺らめく L2君の肩には紅一葉が乗っている L3君はきっとわかるだろう L4もし紅葉を集め寄せれば悲しみは必ず空へ消えると L5月明かりが太鼓の音と遠くの笛の音を照らしていた L6(万人に共通の)当たり前の幸せはとてもすてきだと君は思った L7 (突然)私に訪れた喜びを「いつか(一緒に)話そう」 L8これまでこんなかすかな恋を知らなかった(のに) L9私はそよぐ風に揺らめく L10君の肩には紅一葉が乗っている L11君はきっとわかるだろう L12もし紅葉を集め寄せれば悲しみは必ず空へ消えると L13私は静かに(穏やかに)やってきて近づく 季節が光を呼び込んでいることをかすかに知った L14(周りの状況がつかめずに)戸惑いながら私は躓いた 進んで行って死ぬのも悪くはない L15今私は願いを求めながら漂っている L16絶え果てた祈りは自ずから繰り返されていく L17忘れられない思い出が(何となく)ある L18君の肩に秋桜の花が乗っている(思い出を) L19ともに世界を強く抱きながらこの愛を捧げる L20風に揺られながら私は散らされていく L21今宵は赤黒く染められる L22私はしっかりと抱きしめられたい L23悲しみが空に消えるまで ---- ---- ---- ---- Account: t12111 ---- ---- Welcome to Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki ---- ---- Followings may have some kind of problem during translation: 17-862 kumikuniP Hatsune Miku - Rolling Girl PV + English Sub 720p Translation by xxKMSakura Hatsune Miku - Rolling Girl PV + English Sub 720p Translation by xxKMSakura Anaraquelk2 「EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 2」 Hatsune Miku - ローリンガール (HD and Lyrics) Translation: xxKMSakura VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku - ローリンガール (HD and Lyrics) Translation: xxKMSakura VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku - 紅一葉 (HD and Lyrics) Translation: xxKMSakura VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku - 裏表ラバーズ (off vocal) & Lyrics English: xxKMSakura VOCALOID2 Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka - 紅一葉 (HD and Lyrics) Translation: xxKMSakura 17-881 kumikuniPの動画で笹に狙われたのはこの２つ、どちらもsubは入っていないと思う 【鏡音リン】 雨音 【オリジナル曲＆PV】 【ドット絵で】みくみくにしてあげる♪【初音ミク】 ---- ---- How to determine mis-translation. Some example of mis-mis-translation. 17-716 海外の一般的な誤訳の例と、何をもって「誤訳」と判断するか、 率直に申し上げると、海外翻訳者の10人中9人は意味を真逆にする重大な誤訳をしています。日本語は初心者が扱えるほど簡単な言語ではありません。 私がこれまでに見てきた誤訳の一例です。 原詩 - 誤訳英語 - 再対訳 間違い探しに終わるの - I finish finding mistakes - 間違い探しが終わった 初めて君の目を見た - Your eyes saw it first - 君の目は(勝手な解釈の目的語を)初めて見た 君を忘れない - You remember - 君は覚えている 今も僕は忘れない - Don't forget me - 僕を忘れないでね あなたがくれた欠片 - You are incomplete - あなたは不完全(欠けた存在と言いたかった?) 明日になればきっと見つかるから - I'll be found when tomorrow comes - 明日になれば僕はきっと見つけてもらえるから 目を閉じればあなたがいる - You are standing there, aren't you? - (目を開けたら)あなたはそこに立っていてくれるんだよね ネコちゃんワンちゃん出ておいで - Cats and dogs come - ネコやイヌが出てくる ほとんどの海外翻訳者のレベルはこんなもんです。*2012-05-18(03:24) : *jj2b URL : *編集 No title まず最初に、私の職業は翻訳・通訳ではないことをお断りしておきます。いくつかミスがあるかもしれません。 『他人の』言葉を別の言語に変換することには、責任が伴います。 （自分の言葉を自分で誤訳するのは自由です。） そのためには、SL（起点言語）と TL（目標言語）両方の知識が絶対的に必要です。 よく「翻訳はネイティブに任せるのが当たり前。誤訳かどうかは非ネイティブには判断できない。」と主張する人がいますが、それは翻訳者が SL（この場合は日本語）を十分に知っている、というのが前提条件になります。 SL と TL の両方を知っている人が、文化や表現の差異を埋めるためにあえて言い回しを変えることがあります。それが意訳です。 意訳の是非については賛否両論分かれますが（永遠に結論は出ないでしょう）、SL 話者と TL 話者双方にほぼ同一の心理状態をもたらすためであれば許容される、というのが現在主流となっている考え方です。 例えば、私は某海外ボカロコミュニティーで「いつでも気軽に相談してください。」と言うつもりで "I'm available anytime!" と書き込みました。 直訳すると「私はいつでも利用できます！」という文ですが、これを誤訳だとか極端な意訳だと非難する人はいないでしょう。シチュエーション的に英語としてごく自然な表現だからです。これは SL と TL の表現の乖離を、心理状態の面から埋め合わせている良い例です。 いっぽう、SL を知らない人が適当に言葉を繕って一見美しい TL を作り上げたとしても、それは意訳とは言いません。ただ単に自分の SL への知識不足を根拠のない「憶測」「推測」「勘」で誤魔化しているにすぎません。これを誤訳と言います。 ---17-500>>497 ハケーンしたよ 本スレpart3の282-284だったが、長くなるので>>501で引用 282のリンク先は海外もみっくみくで 紅一葉を取り上げていて、誤訳についても突っ込んでるね 同じく395にも言及があったわ >ようつべ回って、紅一葉を調査してこいよ。 >誤訳はあるかもだが、TheKMSakuraクラスの誤訳はねぇよ。 けっこう盛りあがってるなあ 誤訳議論は横道だと思ってたんで 俺はちゃんと読んでなかったんだよー >>499 vocaloidotaku.orgはチラ見だけだったんで見落としてたよ～助かる やはり紅一葉の酷い誤訳を挙げてて どうやら誤訳を問題視する界隈では有名な事例… というよりこのKMSakuraは"誤訳者"として有名ってことかな？ で、同じくpart3の799でこういう指摘があった >この人は昨年の12月26日にアカウントを作ったばかりで再生回数も少ないのに狙われた。 つまり、笹はこの◯◯KMsakuraを追跡していたんだねえ？ だから再生数が少ないアカウントなのに消されたんだね17-501 【YouTube】初音ミク動画 削除対策スレ【本部】part3より 3-282 : >>247 TheKMSakuraは海外みっくみくで誤訳で悪評だったxxKMSakuraに似てるな、アカウント名。 Google翻訳で歌詞翻訳する奴で、前から評判悪かった。 t12111もGoogle翻訳使いで、海外もみっくみくで評判悪かったんよ。 けど、にわかボカロ厨の地図は誤訳に超甘いブログで、t12111の垢停止のとき韓国人の工作かってコメ欄が大騒動 t12111が米国在住の韓国人なのにねｗ 3-283 : >>247 TheKMSakura　＝xxKMSakura Posted by dd at 2011年05月31日 11:35 これ絶対グーグル翻訳だよな・・・ 主語とか完全に間違えてるし、だいいち意味が全然違う。 Posted by at 2011年06月04日 01:36 この xxKMSakura っていうのはひどい誤訳しか撒き散らさないやつなんだよね。 「ただ寄り添えば　分かり合えると　悲しみは空に　消えるだけ」を 「あなたがもみじを集めれば全てがわかる　そう、悲しみが必ずなくなることを」って訳してるんだよね・・・ 15. にわかな名無しさん2011年12月28日 00:38ID:LrudQur.0 t12111 はひどい誤訳だらけだったが・・・ ブログを見るとグーグルで日本語を韓国語に翻訳→英訳してた。 3-284 : Posted by 翻訳家 at 2011年06月04日 22:32 うｐ主さんおつかれさまです。 いくつか動画を拝見しましたが、海外翻訳者の具体名を挙げますと、t12111 と xxKMSakura は誤訳がひどく、ここで取り上げるのは不適切だと思います。 YouTube のプロフィールや過去ログをみると、t12111 は歌詞をグーグル翻訳で韓国語にしてから英語に直しているそうです。 実際、英語としておかしい表現もたくさんあり、アメリカ在住を騙っていますが、実際は韓国に住んでいるようです。当然翻訳もめちゃくちゃです。 xxKMSakura は文のつながりを完全に無視して、フレーズごとに細切れに訳しています。明らかにフレーズごとにグーグル翻訳にかけています。 3-285 : >>283 ひでえw Pが見てたら自分で訳をコメしたくなるレベルw 3-286 >>282 >>283 >>284 あー、なるほど そう言う低レベルな翻訳作品もあるわけですね…orz まぁ、その投稿者も熱烈なファンであることには違いないですが… 有志で「翻訳ボーカロイド動画アーカイヴ」って感じでつべに上げたいかも つべアカウント持ってるし、幸いにも一個も上げてないし 投稿テンプレートとか作ってみるのも面白そうだね できれば良質の翻訳動画をアーカイヴしたいけど （この後、海外の翻訳のレベルの低さについての指摘や、機械翻訳是非論が続く…） ---- 17-687 これじゃないの？投稿者欄に書いてある奴